


Good Distraction

by septemberandfebruary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Solo!Niall, This Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: Harry helps Niall relax after realizing how stressed he's been due to his solo album.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos/comments!

Harry walked in to Niall’s office to see him asleep at his desk. Niall has been so busy lately that this was bound to happen. He wore himself out. When Harry told Niall he was going to do a movie, Niall was nothing but supportive. So when Niall told Harry that he was going to come out with a single, he wanted to return the favor, and be the most supportive boyfriend ever. However, doing a movie is completely different than having a solo song. You film for a few months, then you get to relax up until the premiere, and do some promo. When you release a song, you promo the shit out of it until you release the album, and then you promo the shit out of the album. Niall must be exhausted. 

Harry walked over to Niall’s desk and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. He wants to take care of him. Relax him. Distract him. Have a nice, romantic night with his love.

“Baby.” Harry whispered while rubbing up and down Niall’s arms. Niall’s body shot up and there was a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. Harry giggled as he shushed Niall quietly. 

“Shit, how long was I out for?” Niall asked turning to look at Harry. Harry’s eyes softened when he saw the bags under Niall’s eyes. 

“Babe, why don’t you take a break, yeah? You’ve been at it for a while.” Harry looked confused as Niall scowled. 

“I can’t. I wish I could, but I can’t. I’m heading back to the studio tomorrow so I can record this next one.” Niall said sleepily. Niall should probably know that Harry won’t accept no as an answer when it comes to these things. Niall looked up in Harry’s eyes and sighed when he saw concern. 

“I’ll go run a bath?” Harry said hopeful. Niall just kept his eyes on Harry’s and nodded. Maybe this would be good. He needs to relax and shut his mind off for a while. Harry walked into the bathroom and Niall could hear the water being turned on. He and Harry have been together for so long now that Harry knows exactly how he likes his bath. He’s really happy that Harry knows exactly what he needs at a time like this. Niall loves him so much. Always has. They’ve been through so much together that they know everything about each other, and Niall’s really grateful for that. He could write a whole album about his love for Harry. 

Niall must’ve been so kept up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Harry come back in to the bedroom, and grab his hand to get his attention. Niall stood up with Harry’s hand still in his and walked them to the bathroom. When he got there, he gasped when he saw a ton of lit candles and the lights out. Harry walked up behind him and reached around his front to hug him from behind. 

“Harry.” Niall breathed out while taking in his surroundings. Harry just kissed his neck and pulled on the hem of his shirt. Niall lifted his arms and Harry brought the shirt over his head. Harry finished removing both of the men’s clothes before getting in the tub and waving to Niall to get in. Niall got in and sat his back against Harry’s chest. Niall took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn’t be more content with his life right now if he tried. 

Harry’s hands moved around Niall’s body as he washed them while they had quiet conversation. Niall could feel Harry’s magical hands working at the knots in his shoulders and back. Harry must’ve been reading his mind because he started working his hands harder into Niall’s body. 

“You’re really tense, baby. Why don’t we get out and I’ll give you a massage, hmm?” Harry asked kissing Niall’s neck and shoulders lightly. Niall nodded because he wanted Harry’s hands to continue to do their thing and make him less rigid. 

Harry towel dried them and walked them back to the bedroom where he laid Niall down on his stomach on the bed. He heard Harry picking up a few things and then felt lotion being poured on his back. He sighed comfortable as he felt Harry’s hand start to rub the lotion in. What Niall didn’t expect is to feel a very naked Harry straddle his bum to really start massaging him. Niall moaned low in his throat when he felt Harry’s strong hands on his back and his cock against his cheeks. He knew Harry wasn’t meaning for this massage to be sexual, but Niall’s cock had other ideas. He could feel himself getting hard, and the sheets under him provided the much needed friction. He whimpered when he started moving his hips, and Harry hit a particular spot on his back. Harry must’ve felt his hips moving and halted his movements on Niall’s back. 

“Babe?” Niall whined in response when Harry went to move off. 

“No. Need you.” Niall gasped on a particularly hard grind.

“Aren’t you tired babe? That’s not what I thought this massage was.” Harry giggled when Niall shook his head.

“It wasn’t Harry, but God, please. I’m so tired, but sleepy sex is the best with you, and I need you, babe, I really, really do.” Harry laughed and Niall realized he was rambling like an idiot. Niall was hoping Harry would help him out because he didn’t want to do this himself and come all over the sheets. He wanted Harry to be inside him when he needed release. He was gonna come if he kept his thoughts going like this. Niall damn near died when he felt Harry’s hot breath against his cheeks. 

“H-Harry.” Niall stuttered when he felt a soft flick of tongue against his hole. He moaned loud when he felt it again. Harry took his time lapping around Niall’s hole and cheeks before he entered Niall with a pointed tongue. Niall’s whole body jolted at the sensation, and he needed Harry to stop if he wanted this continue. He looked over his shoulder and moaned when he saw Harry already looking back at him with his face in between Niall’s cheeks. 

“Baby, please, want you.” Niall sputtered and Harry removed his tongue to get lube from the drawer. Niall shuddered when he felt a cold finger at his rim. Niall was already loose enough from Harry’s tongue, so he entered two fingers and watched as Niall’s back arched at a ridiculous angle making Harry chuckle. Harry worked Niall up to three fingers before Niall literally grabbed his wrist to tell him he was ready. Harry flipped Niall on his back and put a pillow under his hips. 

“Want you like this.” Harry leaned down to kiss Niall slowly on the mouth. Niall nodded against Harry’s lips while leaning to grab Harry’s cock in his hand to line him up. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he moaned at the contact. Harry entered Niall slowly, and that’s how he started moving his hips. Their sleepy sex consisted of slow, sloppy kisses with long thrusts and pulls. It was one of their personal favorite types of sex. It just felt so full of love. 

“Close baby.” Niall whispered afraid to be too loud in the moment. Their breaths mingled as Harry gripped Niall in his hand and jerked in time of his thrusts. Niall’s eyes fluttered shut as he came undone under Harry’s touch. Harry watched as Niall came in between them, and that was enough to make Harry go over the edge. He thrusted all the way and caught his breath as he released in Niall’s hole. Niall’s eyes opened and they both smiled at each other. Harry pulled out, kissing Niall as an apology as he winced, and flopped down next to his boyfriend. 

“I love you.” Niall said as he wrapped his arms around Harry. 

“I love you too, babe. Good distraction?” Harry looked down at Niall. 

“Good distraction.” Niall smiled as he planted his lips on Harry’s for a goodnight kiss.


End file.
